


Birthday Spanking

by lizandletdie



Series: The Storm 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during some of the missing years of Any Port in a Storm, Gold and Lacey celebrate her birthday in true Golden Lace style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endangered_Slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling Tumblr wifey and beta reader, endangeredslug, whose birthday was months ago but I'm a piece of shit who just got around to writing this.
> 
> I am hoping to do some more stories to fill in the years of the curse that we're missing in APIAS as I have time, so if you have anything you'd like to see let me know.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

 It was Lacey's birthday – the first one she'd had since she moved in – and Gold had made plans. Fortunately, Lacey was an easy woman to shop for. She liked jewelry, and she liked it flashy. He had a ruby bracelet in his jacket pocket and dinner reservations for eight. It was her birthday, but he felt like he was the one who was getting the present because, frankly, he got to be the one who gave her birthday sex.

It had been a long time since he'd had birthday sex on the table in either direction, and he was kind of looking forward to it. But then, he always looked forward to Lacey. She was always, always worth the wait. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long. She came bursting through the door to his shop carrying bags and bags of something. She'd apparently been out shopping, though he couldn't object – for one thing, it was her birthday and for another he saw bags from Storybrooke's one lingerie store. He was nowhere _near_ objecting.

“Hey Gold,” she said with a cocky smile as she set her bags down and leaned across the counter at him. “Gonna wish me a happy birthday?”

He kissed her then, tangling his fingers in her long brown hair. She smiled against his lips and returned his kiss.

“That's better,” she added smugly. “Miss me?”

He didn't answer her, instead turning his attention to her bags.

“Did you have a good day?” he asked her.

“I think it went well,” she replied coyly, hopping up on the counter. “I think you'll like what I got. What are our plans tonight, anyway?”

“I have reservations at Luigi's,” he said. “Unless you'd prefer something else.”

She smirked at him a little and chewed on her bottom lip in a way that made him want to suck on it himself.

“Nah,” she finally said grabbing his tie and sliding it through her fingers. “I like going nice places with you. Anyway, I have plans to go out someplace trashy with Ruby this weekend, so it's a good balance.”

He should probably disapprove of her going out, and he knew most people would have expected it of him, but he'd honestly never cared much what she did with her days and weekends

as long as she was there when he got home in the evenings.

“I guess I'll just have to make the most of the evening, then,” he replied, putting his hands on her thighs and sliding his fingertips up her skirt a little.

“I guess you will,” she kept her hand on his tie. “There's still birthday spankings, after all.”

He didn't register what she'd said until she had his hair in her fingers and her tongue down his throat. Well, who was he to deny the lady what she wanted? Especially if what she wanted was him.

He slid his hands up her dress to cup her ass and Lacey obliged him by sliding up a little bit so as to let him hike her skirt over her hips. He kneaded the now exposed parts of her hips and thighs, digging fingers into her just enough to leave rapidly fading marks. She registered her approval by spreading her legs wider, pulling him to her and holding him in place with her ankles locked around his back.

“If I didn't know any better,” she said, draping her arms around his neck with a twinkle in her eye that spoke of excellent things to come. “I'd say you were a little excited.”

“Oh really?” he said as he pressed the palm of his hand against her core and she arched back with a pleased hum. “I'd say I'm not the only one, dearie.”

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she demanded, but the needy tone to her voice gave lie to her ability to demand anything.

“Patience,” he scolded, pulling the front of her panties up so they pressed into her pussy and clit.

Lacey's only response was a strangled moan of pleasure as she leaned back on her arms. She was in a mood, and he loved it. Lacey was a very demanding lover. Not in a bad way, but she had definite preferences for how she liked to be touched and where she liked him to be and she wasn't always shy about asking for it. Not that he minded – it was actually pretty damn sexy to know she was enjoying him – but sometimes she got into these little submissive moods where she would let him have free reign over her body and her pleasure. It was intoxicating to have complete control over another person like this, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to her today.

“Get off the counter,” he whispered in her ear, pulling her forward until she got the hint and hopped off.

Lacey attempted to plaster herself to his front, but he spun her around and pushed against her back. She took the hint immediately, bending over the counter with her skirt still flipped over her hips and her panties leaving almost nothing to the imagination. It was a very pleasant sight.

“I believe someone pointed out that there are birthday spankings to administer,” he said calmly, trailing fingers up and down her thighs. “How old are you, Lacey?”

He knew, of course, but this was just another part of the game and she knew it. Lacey tossed a glance back over her shoulder before responding.

“Twenty-six,” she said with a wink. “Twenty-seven tomorrow.”

He smiled, rubbing his hand under her panties. She purred lightly, gasping as he dipped his middle finger into her dripping cunt and pulling it out again.

“Such a naughty girl, Lacey,” he tsked at her before sliding the scrap of black lace down far enough to expose her to his gaze. “Already wet.”

He drew a hand back and slapped her lightly across her ass, gratified by the strangled groan of pleasure that she let out immediately. He couldn't help grinning as he did it again, counting each smack of his hand on her and alternating sides until he had reached twenty-seven. Her ass was pink from the prolonged assault, and she had been squirming and moaning for the last ten or so strikes. He let her relax for a moment before landing one last spank that made her yelp with surprise.

“And one for good luck,” he growled, rubbing her gently to soothe away any remaining sting. Lacey began to lean back against his hand. He knew what she wanted, and he was inclined to give it to her. In a minute.

“What do you want, Lacey?”

“You,” she panted.

“You're going to have to be more specific,” he teased. “It is your birthday.”

“Just fuck me, you bastard,” she whined.

“Such language,” he said with a disappointed sigh.

“You like it, prick.”

He chuckled, but didn't argue. He fucking loved it and there was no sense in denying it. Instead, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. She was so beautiful, and so wet for him. He wasn't sure he'd ever stop wondering at his luck.

He gave himself a few quick tugs before rubbing the head of his cock through her folds, coating himself in her juices and savoring the way she squirmed and the noises she was making. He placed one of his hands on her hip, lining himself up with her entrance and driving home with a hard thrust. She cried out, and he began to fuck her in long, slow thrusts. She must have been even more wound up from the spanking than he had initially anticipated, because she was moving back against him and writhing harder than he would have anticipated this soon. He slipped a hand between her legs and circled her clit as he thrust, and before he knew it she was crying out his name and tightening around him so hard that it was impossible to last. He buried himself deep within her as he came, collapsing over her back and staying there until some strength returned to him.

He was dimly aware of Lacey making little moans that he sometimes privately referred to as her contented cat noises. They were the sounds of a sated Lacey, and he cherished them. He felt some brief embarrassment at how short he'd lasted as he slipped his cock from her and put himself away, but she didn't seem inclined to complain at the moment. By the time he was presentable, she'd turned around to face him, leaving her panties around her thighs and her skirt over her hips. She looked like a wanton goddess of lust, and he wasn't entirely certain that she wasn't one, frankly what with her cherry red lips parted in desire and his cum and her arousal dripping out of her.

He stepped towards her, putting her dress to rights and she rubbed her hands idly across his chest and shoulders as he did so.

“Happy birthday, my dear,” he said with a soft kiss to her forehead.

“That better not be the only thing you got me, Gold,” she said with a smirk and a wink that had him chuckling.

“You'll just have to wait until dinner and see.”

She regarded him openly, seemingly finding pleasure in whatever it was she saw there for which he was eternally grateful.

“I guess I will,” she replied, moving away from him and taking up her bags. “Save some energy for tonight, yeah?”

And then she was out the door in a swirl of auburn hair and crass consumerism. He didn't always know what exactly it was about Lacey that he liked, but he preferred not to examine it too closely. It was not an illusion he cared to break.


End file.
